For providing portability to conventional machine tools/power tools (i.e. table saws), conventional stands for supporting said machine tools are often provided with a collapsible structure for allowing the machine tools to be conveniently transported and used in a variety of different work sites.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,942,229, 5,560,582, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0199768A1 disclosed various collapsible stands. Additionally, the Applicant's prior Taiwan Invention Patent No. 1311520 disclosed a Supporting Stand for Machine Tools which includes a supporting platform adapted to support a machine tool, a pair of first legs pivotally disposed on one lateral side of the supporting platform, a pair of second legs pivotally disposed on another lateral side of the supporting platform and each of the second legs has one end pivotally and respectively connected with the first legs, a pair of resilient members respectively sleeved on the second legs; and a securing unit. The securing unit includes a handle slidably disposed on the supporting platform, two link members pivotally connected with the handle, two coupling members pivotally and respectively connected to the two link members, and two spring members disposed between the two coupling members and the supporting platform respectively. When the supporting stand is in an extended position, pulling the handle will drive the link members to pivotally rotate, the two link members will drive the coupling members to linearly approach each other, such that end tips of the link members are disengaged from the second legs for allowing the second legs to slide along a pair of sleeve members respectively such that the supporting stand is folded.
The aforementioned supporting stands are able to support the machine tool, and can be easily extended and can be easily stored when not in use. Therefore, in view of the functionality and increasing demands for the supporting stands, the present disclosure has arisen.